Book of Bakamin
The Book of Bakamin is a key item featured in The Powerpuff Girls. Season 1 On orders of Xavier, Lucas Neuwirth and his team from the Gangreen Gang were ordered to break into the McCracken County Museum in order to steal the Book of Bakamin. Lucas and his team went to infiltrate the museum that night. The operation was successful until Desmond Callahan decided to go rouge and alert the guard on duty, Elias Kelly, that they were in the building, forcing the gang to take him hostage. During the argument between Desmond and Christopher Mills about what they should do with the guard, Brooklyn Tanner pointed out that the book was completely blank. This surprised Christopher, but Desmond said the contents of the book were unimportant. Lucas eventually decided to side with Desmond and killed the guard. The Gang brought the book back to Desmond's apartment to wait for instruction on what to do next. Lucas got a text saying Xavier himself was coming to the apartment in order to pick up the book. Christopher later told Gavin Emerson and Tyler Osborn that whatever was going to happen in Millennium Park, it had something to do with the book and they couldn't let Xavier disappear with it. Osborn deemed it too risky, but Christopher made a plan with Brooklyn Tanner to steal it anyways. The plan went well at first until Desmond Callahan caught him in the act of stealing the book and knocked him unconscious. Since Christopher was unsuccessful in retrieving the book, Lucas was able to hand the book over to Xavier when he arrived. Back at the police station, Melanie Reenie demanded that they rescue Christopher from the gang, at least in order to retrieve the book for the symbols, but Gavin correctly pointed out that the symbols were all recorded on the video feed and that rescuing Christopher was unnecessary. Reenie dismissed this and risked her life to rescue Christopher before fleeing Townsville to avoid prosecution. The Book of Bakamin remained in the possession on the Gangreen Gang until the summoning at Millennium Park took place. During the summoning, Xavier used the power he received from the book to fire blasts of energy at Tyler Osborn to keep him at bay to allow him to continue the summoning. Osborn used David Wilson as bait to draw Xavier's fire and was able to kill him, ending the summoning. Following the disrupted demon summoning, the Townsville Police Department took possession of the book, which returned to its nondescript state. Season 2 As a part of his deal to use the Anacoluthon Codex to find a way to remove his tattoo before it kills him like it killed Desmond Callahan, Lucas Neuwirth agrees to work with Kathleen Keane to fight the demon that the Gangreen Gang released using the Book of Bakamin. When Lucas realized that the Powerpuff Girls never closed the demon door that was opened during the summoning, he and Keane went down the Millennium Park to close it. Lucas dressed up in Xavier's cleric robes and attempted to use the book to close the gate. At first, he attempts were failures. After a while, Lucas grew frustrated with the book and threw it to the ground, upon which the book activated and caused Lucas' tattoo to cause him great pain. Lucas chanted a spell that closed the demon gate and the book once again became calm. Appearances Season 1 Season 2 Category:The Powerpuff Girls key items Category:The Powerpuff Girls (Season 1) key items Category:The Powerpuff Girls (Season 2) key items